Brotherly Passion
by Loki-loves-Moose
Summary: John and Bobby are working inside... So where's the harm in Sam and Dean doing their own 'work' outside? Wincest/weecest, underage, brother work to Brotherly Love (Or A Bit More)


And want it a lot Sam did. Usually Dean was pretty strict about their trysts only happening when John was off on a hunt, but sometimes little Sammy would give him the filthiest bedroom eyes - that he'd probably practiced in the mirror, damn him - and their father was in the shower, so what harm would there be in Dean giving his little brother what he wanted?

But Dean knew that Sam's real favorite was when he'd fuck the boy nice and slow, hardy hitting his prostate and never touching his hard little prick, making him come untouched. Then Sam would flutter his ass around Dean until he milked his brother dry. To finish it off, Dean would slowly pull his dripping, spent dick out and carefully work a slim plug into the used boypussy he knew was his and no one else's. Sam would always shiver when the plug touched the edge of his sweet spot then pull Dean down for a soft kiss. The elder would layd and bring his brother close, the two whispering soft words of love as they cuddled into one another before falling asleep in their embrace. Dean wouldn't trade their live for any amount of riches in the world.

Though today he might be starting to rethink that.

After their first little sexual excursion, Dean had started to sit in the backseat of the Impala with his little brother, John oblivious to it as he mouthed along to his music with his sons asleep against each other, fingers laced together under the blanket.

Today though, Sam decided he was going to be a real fucking tease. Rather than their car ride handholding, the youngest Winchester's fingers had been drawing lazy patterns along Dean inner thigh, the blonde stuttering out lies when John asked why he was so fidgety.

After two hours or so of this torture, the Winchesters pulled up to Bobby Singer's car shack. "We're gonna stay out here and play ball for a bit." Sam said as their father climbed out of the car.

John nodded, fully expecting them to want to get their wiggles out. "Alright. Just don't break anything, hear me?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Dean bit his lip as he tried not to whimper when the tormenting hand was removed from his leg so Sam could hop out, his brother not far behind him.

Sam waited until John disappeared inside the quant house, Bobby giving them a wave before he shut the door, then he turned to Dean. "So, big brother, what are you in the mood for?"

"Sam." Dean hissed lowly. Of course his little brother would use the nickname he'd found accidentally, the one that made Dean impossibly hard. For some reason, outlining their familial relation turned him on more than anything else. "Stop it, Dad's gonna be back soon."

To that the younger rolled his eyes. "No he's not. You know how he is with Bobby; they'll research something for a while then grab a beer and settle down to watch a game."

Dean sighed, manly because he knew Sam was right. "Not here, Sam. It's way too public."

Sam snorted as he looked round at the barren lane. "Come again?"

"You know what I mean!" huffed Dean. "Listen, Dad's going to be leaving tomorrow. Can't this wait until then?"

"But, big brother, I want it now!" Sam whined.

"Tomorrow." was the terse reply.

Sam gave a pout but he nodded and popped open the trunk so he could find his baseball.

Dean sighed quietly. He hated denying his little brother his wants. He really did. But John would be more than furious if he knew what his boys got up to while he was away and his retribution would be doled out on Dean - it always was, as the still dark bruise on his ribcage reminded him when it throbbed as he breathed and -

Shit. No way. No fucking way. Dean was brought abruptly out of his thoughts when he looked to see Sam still bent over the car as he searched for his ball, wearing probably the tightest pair of jeans in the world that clearly defined not only the curvy of his sexy little ass, but the large butt plug sitting snugly between his cheeks. It wasn't the same one Dean had "liberated" (the woman was giving it as a gag gift to her sister. Its not like the thing had even been taken out of its packaging. Dean had done everyone a favor by taking it!), it was too big to be. Which mean Sam had acquired it himself…

The thought made Dean groan as he went over and grabbed his brother by the hips, a soft growl escaping his lips. "You tryin' to get us in trouble, Sammy?" he said, unable to keep the husk from his voice as he placed a firm slap to the ass before him.

Sam's breath caught and he shook his head. "Of course not, big brother." he replied with the fakest innocence coupled by him batting his long eyelashes over his shoulder.

And damn it all to hell if that didn't make him harder. Despite the protesting he'd done, Dean couldn't take it any more when Sam wiggled his slim hips back, giving Dean's cock a teasing amount of friction.

"Where's the lube?" Dean demanded in a snarl into the boy's ear, giving the lobe a soft nip.

Sam immediately passed back the other object Dean had emancipated with a soft gasp as teeth worked further down his neck. Dean wasted no time in pulling down Sam's pants and underwear while his mouth found the spot at the base of his throat that turned the boy to jelly to suck on. He took a teasingly slow time to pull the plug out, savoring every wet noise it made, not to mention the needy ones Sam made.

"D-Dean," Sam stuttered out, knees already shaking with his arousal. "C'mon. Please. I need it." when that yielded no results, the youngest Winchester whimpered, pushing back against Dean. "Please, big brother! I need you to fuck me with your fat cock! Fuck me! Use me! Please!"

Dean chuckled out, "Slut." as he pushed one slicked finger into his brother that was soon joined by another digit. He was quite amazed by his baby Sammy. Sometimes he was the world's biggest blushing virgin, other, like now, he was a hot, needy slut. But who was Dean to deny his brother, who was horny all the time, his fix? So he pressed a third finger into him as he worked his own jeans down and pulled his throbbing erection out through the fly of his boxers.

He would never get sick of the look of awe that always adorned Sam's young face when he looked over at the blood-thick organ. Sam always acted like it was his first time seeing it and sometimes even worshipped it as such, handling Dean's cock with such reverence that almost had Dean creaming right then from how much he loved it.

Sam gently took the bottle of lubricant out of Dean's hand, sharp breaths coming through his nose as his brother kept working on his neck, careful to make marks only where Sam's shirt would cover once he stopped pushing the collar down.

Sam put a good amount in his pal and applied the slick gel to Dean's prick in long, firm strokes, drawing low groans from the older, hand taking its time to linger on the now wet velvet soft skin before he put both hands on the car to steady himself as Dean eased his fingers out of his tight head and replaced the emptiness it left Sam with with his cock.

Dean waited for Sam to give the nod that he was good before rocking his hips gently into him, but a moan of, "harder, big brother." made him slam his hips against Sam's, the boy giving a cry of pleasure that was almost immediately stifled by Dean's hand over his mouth. "Shh, Sammy. We wouldn't want Dad to come out, would we?" the elder whispered in his ear as the sound of skin on skin filled the air. "But you wouldn't really care, huh? You'd want me to keep pounding my thick dick into your slutt hole no matter who saw." Dean knew that if their father found out his youngest son was being taken by his older, idle watching would be the last thing he'd do; but Sam loved the fantasy, that was obvious by how he got tighter around his brother with a moan into his hand, muffling it.

Though not even Dean could muffle the noise when he found Sam's prostate, placing a soft love bite on his pulse at the same time.

"Dean!" Sam cried out in pleasure. Had Dean been in his right mind, he would have stopped right there since the sound was loud enough for John and Bobby to hear.

But he wasn't, so lost in ecstasy, so he didn't.

"Harder, big brother. I don't want to be able to walk without feeling you." Sam whimpered out, Dean fulfilling the wish almost immediately. He grabbed Sam by the hips and angled his own so he would hit the boy's sweet spot with each roughened thrust, drawing whimpered moans of "Oh fuck, Dean!" and others of the like as a heat coiled low in the older's belly with curses of his own slipping past his lips.

"Dean!" Sam cried out suddenly as he came with a high moan, squeezing his eyes shut while his body was wracked with shudders. He whimpered as Dean pounded into him harder as Sam stripped his cock quickly, trying to get just one drop of pearly white liquid out. None did though as Dean reached his own climax, painting the inside of his brother with a moan of the younger's name.

Sam whined quietly when Dean pulled out of him, hating the loss of their connection, how empty he felt, but Dean worked the plug back into his dripping hole. He tugged Sam's pants back up and put his cock away before the two flopped down on the ground in a panting heap.

"How come nothing comes out yet?" Sam pouted while he was pulled into a soft embrace by Dean.

"Just wait. Once you're a bit older you'll have your own load to shoot."

"I want it now though." the younger whined as if that would change anything. "Want it so you can see why I love milking you so much, so you can see how good it tastes."

Dean chuckled to cover up his soft groan. "Easy with the dirty talk there, Sammy. There's no way I can get hard again so soon."

Sam pouted more but he eased into Dean's arms. They shared a soft kiss that expressed their feelings for each other better than any words could.

They stayed there with each other until Bobby called out to tell them he had cream soda. The boys grinned and hid away the lube, fixing themselves up really quick one last time so it didn't look like they'd both just had awesome orgasms and ran inside.

And if Bobby wondered why they looked so happy as they passed, well that was just none of his damn business.


End file.
